You smile, I smile
by blackcheery-hime
Summary: Aku melihatnya. Senyum itu masih sama. Tapi jika sebab dari senyum itu berbeda, akankah senyum itu tetap sama? Hangat dan nyaman disaat yang bersamaan?
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini saya buat saat inget sm lagunya JB yang klop banget sm kisahnya NaruHina. Semoga readers semua pda suka yaaa...

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : cerita gaje, alur cepat, bertele-tele, typo, dll

Don't like, don't read ya !

Proudly present :

You smile, I smile

Aku melihatnya. Ya, senyum itu masih sama. Tetap membuat aku merasa nyaman walau hanya melihatnya saja. Walau bukan aku penyebabnya, tetap saja senyum itu tetap sempurna. Jika saja itu aku, akankah senyum itu tetap sama ?

Chapter 1

Normal pov

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, 19 tahun. Sekarang masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA semester akhir. Tidak terlalu cantik, manis itu kata teman-teman. Hanya gadis biasa, tapi memiliki kisah yang luar biasa menurutku yang bisa kubagi pada kalian semua.

Hari itu, 17 Januari, ya aku ingat hari itu. Saat seorang teman membuat onar lagi di sekolah. Aku tau dia siapa, dan menariknya saat semua orang membencinya, aku justru mengaguminya. Dia bukan si kaya seperti Sabaku Gaara, atau si jenius seperti Nara Shikamaru, atau bahkan si angkuh Uchiha Sasuke. Dia hanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang hangat dan periang. Tak banyak yang tau ada apa dibalik senyumannya itu, tapi aku tahu. Ya, dibalik sikapnya itu, dia menyimpan terlalu banyak duka. Kehilangan orang tua di usia muda, tak punya saudara. Syukurlah, pamannya dengan senang hati merawatnya.

Saat itu, ia sedang berdiri, tentu saja dihukum. Mana mungkin dia sedang upacara, kan? Dia terlihat bosan, hanya memandang teman laki-lakinya yang bernasib sama. Aku pernah dengar, ia menyukai si Sakura, gadis cantik idola sekolah kami. Pandai, berasal dari keluarga mapan. Ia sudah berulang kali mencoba, namun berulang kali pula ia ditolak. Hanya jika ia bersama gadis itu, ia bisa tersenyum bahagia. Ia belum menyerah, aku tahu itu. Hanya saja, ia sedang menunggu waktu agar bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Aku juga , masih belum menyerah sampai dia bisa menyadari keberadaanku di sekitarnya.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, tapi pandangan mata itu hampa. Mungkin sedikit bernostalgia. Atau mungkin memikirkan nasib rasanya pada Sakura. Yang jelas aku tak suka ia yang seperti sekarang. Aku ingin mencoba, tapi takut gagal. Apalagi ini tahun ketiga kami di SMA, dan aku sama sekali belum mencoba apapun untuk mengenalnya. Pernah sekali aku menyapa, tapi dia malah bersikap dingin. Aku jadi takut, kau juga pasti sama kan? Ditatap seolah kau makhluk asing yang tak pernah ia temui. Ugh, sakit. Tapi aku tetap tersenyum dan mengatakan maaf. Setelah hari itu aku tak lagi menyapanya walau kami berpapasan sekalipun. Apakah, kau, punya satu saran untukku? Agar setidaknya aku bisa mengenalnya, walau sedikit. Ya, walau hanya sedikit saja.

To be continued...

Hai, minna-sama. Fic baru dari saya, maaf kalau mengecewakan, sedang berusaha dan tetap berusaha memberi yang terbaik. Chapter 1 chara yang baru muncul udah disebuti , tapi cuma sekilas aja. Chara yang lain menyusul. Semoga bisa dinikmati yaa.. See ya in next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo, alur cepat, dll

Chapter 2

Hari ini, 21 Januari pertama kali sejak aku mengenalnya, dia tersenyum padaku. Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, ia malah tersenyum sumringah padaku. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Terbenturkah sampai ia sedikit , err..eror? Ahh, terserah tapi aku sangat senang. Bolehkah aku berharap? Ini akan jadi awal yang baik untukku? Semoga saja, mohon bantu aku Kami-sama.

Normal pov

Pagi yang harusnya biasa saja bagi Hinata, tapi hari ini..wow ia sangat senang. Naruto tersenyum, lalu menyapa, mimpi apa ia semalam? Astaga, Hinata merasa akan meleleh saja hari ini. Membingungkan memang, tapi apa mau dikata. Kalau sudah bahagia mah hal-hal kecil yang janggal pun akan terlupakan. Hinata sih inginnya menyapa balik, tapi ia takut kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Jadilah ia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk di depan Naruto. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang menyeringai melihat sikapnya pagi itu.

Dia si Uchiha itu, ya dia yang menyeringai. Dia senang, sangat karena rencana awalnya berjalan sangat baik. Dan parahnya lagi, si bodoh Naruto sangat mudah dihasut. Naruto yang saat itu sedang marah, karena kalah taruhan, dan ada Sasuke si mulut pedas, jadilah Naruto masuk perangkapnya. Menjadikan si gadis manis sebagai bahan taruhannya dengan Sasuke.

 _flashback on_

 _"Naruto, kau kenapa? Kusut banget deh.." sapa Kiba pada temannya. Memang hari ini Naruto terlihat berbeda, lebih jelek dari biasanya kalau menurut Kiba. Ehh, tunggu dulu memang menurut Kiba, Naruto itu tampan? Enggak deh kayaknya._

 _Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam. Sasuke yang memang sudah tahu alasan dibalik sikap Naruto hanya diam saja, namun seketika terlintas ide gila dalam benaknya. 'Kalau ini berhasil, dia pasti akan membenci Naruto. Dan aku, akan dengan mudah mendapatkannya' inner Sasuke berbisik licik._

 _"Dobe, kau kalah? Hanya dari 3 orang itu, kau kalah? Cihh, kau lemah dobe." wah, wah Sasuke memulai aksinya. Ia sangat kenal Naruto, hanya dengan begitu, ia tahu Naruto akan lepas kendali dan .. boom hancurlah semuanya._

 _"Cihh, diam kau Teme, tahu apa kau hah? Mereka kuat, dan aku hanya sendiri. Kau pikir aku sebegitu kuatnya sampai bisa melawan 3 orang?" balas Naruto tak kalah keras dari Sasuke._

 _"Sendiri yaa? Bukankah kau pernah melawan 10 orang sendirian, dobe? Dan kau menang." timpal Sasuke. Kau tahu kan, harga diri bagi laki-laki adalah harga mati?_

 _"Arghh, diam kau. Kalau kau tak diam, aku patahkan lehermu Sasuke," amarahnya memuncak, tak tahan dihina oleh temannya sendiri._

 _"Well, kalau kau mau, kau bisa buktikan padaku. Buat Hyuuga Hinata menyukaimu, lalu hancurkan harapannya. Setelah itu, aku akan mengakui bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang lemah" tantangnya dengan seringai penuh arti, 'yap, sebentar lagi' imbuhnya dalam hati._

 _"Kalau aku tak bisa, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dan kalau aku bisa, apa imbalanmu untukku?" jawab Naruto dengan nada dingin yang menusuk, berharap Sasuke akan merasa terintimidasi karenanya._

 _"Kau menang, kupastikan Sakura menjadi milikmu, tapi kalau kau kalah, kau harus mau menuruti apa pun yang aku katakan. Bagaimana?" memastikan sekali lagi, bahwa rencananya akan berhasil._

 _Matanya membulat, apa katanya tadi, dia dan Sakura? Bersama? Yosh, kalau begini mah semangatnya menjadi bekali-kali lipat lebihnya dari tadi. Moodnya berubah dengan sangat cepat._

 _"Baiklah. Tiga bulan. Beri aku tiga bulan dan aku pastikan Hinata akan menangis sambil memohon padaku.." ia menampilkan seringaian mengerikan itu lagi. Seringai yang sama saat ia menghajar musuhnya._

 _"Bagus. Ingat, hanya tiga bulan. Cihh, kau memang mengerikan jika sudah berkaitan dengan Sakura, dobe!" Sasuke lantas pergi, dengan seringai kemenangan miliknya. Ia tahu, dan sangat tahu bahwa sedari dulu, Hinata sudah menyukai temannya itu. Dan dia juga tahu, dengan menghancurkan kepercayaan Hinata, tak kan pernah ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Naruto jika ia menyesal nantinya. Dan, saat itu terjadi, Hinata sudah pasti menjadi miliknya._

 _flashback off_

 _'Sudah dimulai ya? Bagus. Ahh, kau memang bodoh, dobe' bisiknya dalam hati saat melihat temannya sudah memulai proses penghancuran dirinya sendiri._

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Standar warning applied

Don't like, don't read !

You have been warned!

Maaf kalau mengecewakan...

You Smile, I Smile

10 Pebruari,

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto semakin gencar dalam mendekati Hinata. Semua orang heran, bahkan Sakura sekalipun. Kurang lebih 2 minggu belakangan ini Naruto jarang terlihat mengikutinya lagi. Neji, yang juga sahabat Naruto sekaligus sepupu Hinata juga amat heran, ia sedikit curiga dengan kedekatan mereka apalagi yang ia tahu Naruto itu menyukai Sakura. Jadi, kalau dekat dengan Hinata agak janggal kan? Ia berniat menyelidiki setelah ia melihat seringai aneh Sasuke saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata. Ia butuh bantuan, yaa. Tapi siapa kira-kira? Naruto dan Sasuke sudah dipastikan tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya. Lalu, siapa ya ?

Aaahh... Itu dia. Malaikat penolongnya. Sekelebat ia lihat rambut soft pink melintas di sana. Sudah pasti itu Sakura. Ya, dia adalah orang yang tepat, karena Neji tahu Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk Sakura. Sekarang tinggal meminta bantuan Sakura untuk mengetahui rencana dua laki-laki itu. Bila perlu, ia akan memaksa jika itu berkaitan dengan masa depam Hinata.

Normal pov

"Hai, _hime..._ Selamat pagi."Naruto menyapanya riang. Tak pelak hal itu sedikit membuat Hinata sangat kaget.

"Pagi, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata sambiul kembali membaca bukunya. Aahh, itu cuma trik untuk menyamarkan wajahnya yang bkini tengah merona.

"Nanti kita ke atap yah ? Makan siang bareng, hehe yaya ?" Naruto mengajaknya dengan manja, sambil mengguncangkan sedikit bahu bHinata.

Semua orang di sana memandang aneh pada Naruto. Sejak kapan ia jadi sangat dekat dengan Hinata? Dan Hinata jugatahu mereka bingung karena ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Tapi, ia abaikan saja pemikirannya itu. Ia hanya mengangguk sekilas untuk menjawab ajakan Naruto tadi.

Sementara mereka berdua mengobrol, dari arah luar kelas, lewat jendela seorang laki-laki memandang mereka dengan tatapan puas. Ia ingin melihat, sejauh mana _progres_ rencananya itu. Tak jauh pula, sang sepupu juga ikut mengawasi aktivitas Naruto. Mau menghajar, tidak berani. Ia kan anak yang disiplin, masak memulai sebuah perkelahian kan? Tapi, kalau ia yang ditantang sih, oke-oke aja.

Tekadnya makin bulat. Instingnya sebagai seorang laki-laki dan perasaan ingin melindungi membuatnya yakin bahwa ia harus menjauhkan sepupunya daru rubah pirang itu. Ia lantas melenggang pergi, mencari satu-satunya orang yang ia yakini dapat membantunya dalam hal ini. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang. Kelas Sakura.

 _Tap ... Tap ... Tap ..._

Langkanya bergema di lorong sekolah yang agak sepi. Cepat, semakin cepat ia memacu kakinya. Itu dia, apa yang ia cari sudah di depan mata, kelas Sakura.

Braakkk...

"Haruno Sakura, ikut denganku. Sekarang!"

Seisi kelas kaget dengan dobrakan keras Neji. Kaget bercampur bingung, sejak kapan Neji berurusan dengan Sakura ? Semuanya bertanya-tanya, namun nampaknya Neji tak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

"Err... Aku, _senpai?"_ Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Neji hanya memandangnya bosan, dan Sakura mengerti arti tatapan itu. Memang yang namanya Sakura di kelas itu siapa lagi kalau bukan ia ? Ia lantas mengikuti Neji pergi. Yang lain tetap merasa heran. Dan Sasuke agaknya 'mengendus' sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari kepergian Neji dan Sakura.

To be continued...

Chap 3, semoga bisa memenuhi keinginan readers semua. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, masih belajar hehe, maklum. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yaa..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Standar warning applied

Don't like, don't read yaa...

Semoga minna-san menyukainya...

You Smile, I Smile

Chapter 4

 _28 Maret,_

Hari ini masih sama, semua 'kebaikan' Naruto pada Hinata juga. Sedikit kemajuan, Hinata sudah tak canggung lagi di dekatnya. Ia merasa nyaman bila bersama Hinata, tapi namanya orang yang kurang peka yaa, diabaikan saja. Toh, dia bisa lebih nyaman bersama Sakura. Itu menurut Naruto lhoo.

Hari ini juga bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Sakura. Apalagi belakangan ini Sakura juga penasaran tentang kedekatannya dengan Hinata. Atau, mungkinkah Sakura cemburu? Yaah, menurut Naruto (lagi) sih iya, tapi yang tidak ia ketahui adalah alasan apa yang membuat rasa penasaran Sakura meningkat drastis.

 _Flasback_

 _"Ada apa ya,, err senpai?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Yaapp, Hyuuga Neji, dia adalah senior kelas 3 di KHS, jago judo pula. Ia sih cari aman saja, walaupun kemampuannya dalam bidang bela diri juga nggak bisa diremehkan. Tapi tetap saja, stamina laki-laki dan perempuan sudah pasti jauh berbeda. Ia hanya tak mau membuat masalah. Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah, apalagi dengan Neji._

 _"Kau Sakura kan? Aku ingin kau membantuku. Ini tentang Hinata dan Naruto. Apa kau tidak merasa kedekatan mereka agak aneh?" tanya Neji._

 _"Hmmm, iya ya. Setahuku, Naruto nggak terlalu bisa temenan sama anak yang kelewat kalem. Pengecualian sih buat Sasuke, kenapa memangnya senpai?" tanya Sakura balik._

 _"Aku ingin kau memastikan apa rencana Naruto dan teman ayamnya itu pada adikku. Ini terlalu aneh dan waktumu hanya dua bulan saja. Kau tahu kan, setelah itu aku akan sangat sibuk mengurusi ujian akhir. Kau paham?" tegas Neji dan itu cukup membuat Sakura tersentak kaget._

 _'Tunggu dulu, adik? Hinata? Astaga... Mereka mirip sih, tapi kok aku baru ngeh ya? Duuhh...mampus deh' inner Sakura berpikir, bagaimana bodohnya ia sampai tak menyadari kalau Hinata dan Neji itu...MIRIP!_

 _"Ano, senpai, apa 2 bulan tidak terlalu cepat? Aku tidak yakin dia mau memberi tahu aku..." Sakura mulai ragu, tapi Neji sudah lebih dulu mengantisipasi perkataannya yang satu itu._

 _"Aku tahu, bukankah dia menyukaimu? Itu akan mudah, selain itu juga aku sudah menyiapkan 'reward' yang kau pasti menyukainya..." Sakura menimbang-nimbang ucapan Neji, bisakah ia?_

 _"Reward? Apa memangnya? Uhh, baiklah, aku coba ya, tapi aku tidak janjikan apa-apa padamu sekarang!" Neji tersenyum, dia sudah mau saja itu sudah bagus._

 _"Baiklah, reward akan kuberi tahu satu bulan lagi. Kalau kau tahu sesuatu, tolong kabari aku. Paham? Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Dan terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku." Neji tersenyum lagi, kemudian melangkah sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura. Sakura termenung, wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab yang pasti._

 _"Apa tadi ya? Waaahh.. Sugoi..." bisiknya lemah sambil memandangi kepergian Neji._

 _Flashback end_

Sakura membuka mata, sedikit bernostalgia saat ia terpesona oleh Neji. Eh, terpesona? _'kyaaa...'_ batinnya senang. Tanpa sadar, ia jadi geleng-geleng sendiri dan membuat Naruto heran. Yap, disinilah mereka. Di halaman belakang sekolah. Naruto ingin bertanya pada Sakura hal-hal apa saja yang ia sukai. Untuk kado kejutan, dan di sana cuma ada mereka saja. Naruto tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk hari ini. Dan tanpa ia sadari, bahwa Hinata sudah sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Mmm, Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh, tentu saja! Dan ini undangan untukmu, jangan lupa ajak Hinata juga yaa... Hehe" jawabnya kikuk.

"Eh, Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, kudengar, kalian sangat dekat beberapa minggu ini, benar?" ya, ia harus mulai mengorek informasi dari Naruto hari ini.

"Haah? Ehm... Ya sih, dekat hehe kau cemburu ya?" tanya Naruto jahil pada Sakura.

"Tidak kok, hanya memastikan saja. Ada angin apa sih sampai kau dan dia jadi begitu dekat?" mulai. Dan ia harap ia dapat apa yang ia cari hari ini.

"Mmm, tidak. Memang kami dekat kan? Dari dulu kok, cuma baru kelihatannya sekarang. Gitu lho Sakura-chan..." Naruto menjelaskan, tapi perasaannya tambah tak enak. Sedari tadi, bola mata Naruto melirik dengan gelisah, dan Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto berbohong padanya.

"Kau yakin? Aahh...kau tak bisa berbohong padaku. Kau suka pada Hinata kan? Ya kan? Mengaku saja.." tanya Sakura. Naruto tersentak, begitu pula Hinata yang wajahnya memerah mendengarnya.

"Ehh... Ap- nggak kok, haahh, kau sih tidak tahu. Aku mendekatinya kan karena taruhan dengan teme-"

Deg. Naruto terpaku. Begitu pula keempat orang yang ada di sana. Naruto memukul ringan kepalanya. _'sial, sial. Apa yang sudah aku katakan?'_ batinnya kesal. Sementara Naruto merutuki kebodohannya, Hinata sudah berlari dengan berurai air mata. Neji tampak amat kesal, oh tidak, ia amat marah kali ini. Sedangkan satu lagi, si Uchiha bungsu nampak sangat puas dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia tahu rencana Neji, pasti untuk mengetahui perjanjiannya dengan Naruto dan menggunakan Sakura sebagai perantaranya. Ia juga tahu, Neji dan Hinata mengikuti Naruto. Ia akui, Neji memamg cerdik, tapi jangan lupakan bahwa ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, darah Uchiha ada dalam tubuhnya. Uchiha itu jenius! Jangan lupakan pula itu. Waah, rencananya sangat sempurna kan? Ya, sedikit lagi, Hinata pasti bisa jadi miliknya.

"Apa? Kau dan Sasuke? Lalu Hinata bagaimana? Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan? Bodoh!" maki Sakura saat ia sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku..." diam, ia tak lagi bisa mengelak. Kini Sakura sudah tahu, bahkan beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja lewat pun mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

"Batalkan..." ucap Sakura serius.

"Apanya? Kau gila ya? Aku menerimanya demi kau Sakura..." bela Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Demi aku? Hey, kau benar-benar bodoh ya? Kau tahu kan, aku dan Sasuke sudah lama saling tidak sapa. Dan jangan bilang taruhannya adalah ia akan mendekatkanmu denganku Naruto..." tepat. Sakura tepat sasaran. Dan sekarang, Naruto bingung. Jadi, mereka?

"Eh, itu, kau dan Sasuke?" bukankah Sakura menyukai Sasuke? Jadi, harusnya mereka cukup dekat kan? Apalagi mereka bertiga sudah berteman dari kecil, bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu temannya bermusuhan?

"Nanti malam, kau ajak Hinata dan minta maaflah. Kalau kau belum paham, pahami sendiri. Dan, ohh ya, satu lagi, orang yang aku 'suka' itu Neji-senpai, bukan Sasuke. Memang di dunia ini yang berwajah tampah dan jenius itu cuma dia apa ya? Kau pasti melewatkan banyak hal saat aku bercerita waktu itu..." perkataannya kali ini benar-benar membungkam Naruto. Kali ini, sahabatnya itu benar-benar marah. Neji, cukup kaget dengan kejujuran Sakura barusan. Dan ia tersenyum puas karena sudah mendapat 'reward' yang pas untuk Sakura. Jujur saja, ia bahkan tak tahu harus memberi Sakura apa nanti.

"Hmmm,, aku akan memberikanmu reward yang bagus Sakura. Dan, terima kasih..." katanya lembut sambil memandang arah kepergian Sakura. Sementara Naruto bingung, sebenarnya mulai dari mana ia harus memahami ini semua. Inginnya bersendau gurau, tapi ia malah dapat kejutan yang luar biasa. Dia tidak ulang tahun sekarang kan? Argh... Ia kesal. Sekarang yang ia mesti lakukan adalah mencari Hinata dam mengajaknya ke pesta Sakura. Seperti yang diminta Sakura.

...

To be continued..

Hai, minna-san. Maaf baru update, dan makasih buat yang udah review dan nungguin lanjutan cerita saya. Maklum, masih bingung sama bos di tempat kerja. Mau di mutasi nih, hehe gomen malah cerita.. Yoosh, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya, jaa...


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Standard warning applied

Don't like, Don't read yaa

Semoga readers semua menyukainya...

blackcherry-hime present...

You Smile, I Smile

Chapter 5

Malam telah tiba. Neji dan Hinata terlihat sudah siap untuk pergi. Ya, acara Sakura. Mendengar nama itu saja membuatnya merasa, ughh... Dan sekarang dia harus ada di sekitar orang itu dalam waktu yang tak bisa dibilang singkat. Neji menoleh, menyadari Hinata yang sedang termenung. Ia berdehem, mengembalikan Hinata ke dunianya lagi. Mereka mengangguk sekilas, kemudian memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan Kou.

Di lain tempat, Naruto dan kawan-kawan ternyata sedang bersendau gurau di rumah Sakura. Ramai, undangannya banyak juga. Sasuke, entah mengapa ia terus memandang Naruto tajam, mengawasi setiap gerak geriknya. Cepat, ia lantas menarik kerah baju itu dan menyeringai. Menghiraukan tatapan heran teman-temannya disana.

"Dobe, kau ingat kan? Waktumu tinggal 5 hari lagi... hmm?" Naruto paham, ekspresinya jadi lebih tenang sekarang.

"Yaya...aku ingat kok. Akan aku selesaikan hari ini juga. Kau tak usah khawatir begitu. Berarti, mulai hari ini Sakura milikku kan?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Suasana di tempat itu sedikit canggung. Melihat dua sahabat yang saling melempar tatapan mematikan itu.

Sementara mereka tak tahu, ucapan mereka tadi menghancurkan dua hati dalam sekali serang. Hinata yang baru tiba tak sengaja lewat di sana, dan ia dengar semuanya. Dan Sakura, ia hanya berniat memanggil mereka, karena acaranya sudah akan dimulai. Dan apa yang ia dengar tadi?

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Bisiknya lemah. Tersentak, ia teringat ucapan Neji tadi pagi. _'Kalau kau tahu sesuatu, tolong beritahu aku'_ Ya, yang harus ia lakukan hanya memberitahu Neji. Dan semuanya akan diselesaikan olehnya. Semoga saja, acaranya hari ini tidak berakhir dengan membawa kenangan buruk. Ya...semoga.

...

Tak terasa, pestanya selesai. Meriah, Sakura tampak sangat memukau malam itu. Naruto terpesona, ia jadi yakin keputusannya benar, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tetap saja gelisah. Hinata berdiri di sana, di barisan terdepan setelah meminta izin Sakura. Semua heran, bahkan Neji sekalipun. Naruto memandangnya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sekilas, rasanya hati Naruto pedih, melihat senyum Hinata yang terlihat redup. Ada apa?

"Naruto-kun, aku menyukaimu..." dan semuanya hening. Semua memandang Hinata takjub, bahkan tak sedikit yang mulai berbisik di sana.

"Dari dulu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Yang awalnya hanya perasaan kagum, kini bertumbuh cepat. Dan aku tak bisa mencegahnya... Maafkan aku," suaranya bergetar, hampir menangis. ' _Sedikit lagi, ku mohon. Jangan menangis, Hinata!'_ Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Memandang Naruto tepat di kedua mata birunya.

"Aku dengar semuanya tadi. Dan aku merasa bersalah. Entah kenapa, aku juga tidak tahu. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, aku juga merasa bodoh... Tak menyadari semua perlakuanmu hanyalah palsu.." aahh... Ini sebabnya. Perasaan gelisahnya, ternyata Hinata sudah tahu. Sekarang, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata?

"Aku melihatmu tertawa dengan mereka semua, dan dengan Sakura-san juga. Dan itu tulus. Entah kenapa, semua senyum dan tawamu saat bersamaku terasa berbeda... Kau berbeda, Naruto-kun, hiks ... hiks" bagus! Tangisnya pecah. Ini harus cepat berakhir. Dan ia yang akan mengakhirinya. Ia tak mau jadi penghalang disini, jika yang diinginkannya adalah Sakura.

"Hinata.. aku, aku.." tersenyum. Gadis itu tersenyum? Saat ia tersakiti begini? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?

"Tapi, aku juga berterima kasih padamu dan taruhan kalian. Berkat itu, aku bisa dekat denganmu, walau cuma sebentar. Dan itu membuatku bahagia..." Neji geram, tangannya terkepal kuat. Ternyata yang Sakura katakan benar. Ini cuma taruhan, dan adiknya adalah bahan taruhannya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar wajah _tan_ itu. Namun, tatapan memohon Sakura menghentikannya. Ya, ia harus membiarkan ini dan mempercayakannya pada Hinata. Ya, percaya pada Hinata.

"Tapi, apakah bisa? " Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya dari semua orang. Ia tak mau Naruto dan yang lain melihatnya begini. Melihatnya saat ia merasa lemah. Naruto hanya bisa diam menatap Hinata. Salahnya, Hinata begini gara-gara dia. Hinata menangis karena ulahnya.

"Bisakah, kau tersenyum karenaku? Apakah senyumanmu akan sama, jika penyebabnya berbeda? Akankah sama, Naruto-kun?" Selesai. Apa yang ingin ia katakan, sudah ia katakan. Ia berlari menjauh, meninggalkan semua orang di sana. Meninggalkan semua kenangannya. Meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

Bisikan-bisikan itu kian terdengar. Ada yang tertawa, ada juga yang menghujatnya. Ia terima, sungguh, dan tak ada niatan untuk membalas semuanya. Sementara Sasuke, ia melihatnya dan tersenyum puas. Rencananya sukses besar. Tak butuh waktu lama, dan bahkan ini diluar rencananya. Hinata tahu sendiri, dan itu pasti lebih menyakitkan untuk Hinata.

Sakura maju, mendekati Naruto. Semua mata kini memandang si empunya pesta. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, dan ada amarah di sana. Dan... Plaakkk.. Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kirinya. Sakura menangis, menyesali perbuatan sahabat bodohnya itu. Mengabaikan perasaan tulus itu dan memilih mengejarnya yang sudah pasti tak akan berbalik padanya. Benar. Pestanya benar-benar membawa bencana hari ini. Bencana besar, yang menyakiti banyak orang. Yang lain, Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Mereka yakin, Naruto akan sangat menyesali keputusannya itu.

Semuanya pergi. Naruto masih diam mematung, mulai memahami sesuatu di sini. Sekarang, lihat apa yang ia dapatkan? Tidak ada! Sakura pergi dan Hinata menjauh. Perasaannya hampa, sama seperti matanya. Dia berbalik, pulang dengan perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba melingkupinya. Menyelimuti pikiran kalutnya..

To be continued...

 **A/n:** Hallo, minna-san. Makasih lho buat yang udah baca dan review. Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek, hehe memang maunya bikin drabble per chapter. Makanya pendek. Ehhh, ini udah termasuk drabble kan? Ahh sudahlah, lupakan, dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya... Jaa...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi kishimoto

Standar warning applied !

Don't like, don't read...

blackcherry-hime proudly present...

You Smile, I Smile

Chapter 6

Kemarin benar-benar menguras pikirannya. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Hinata berkali-kali, hasilnya? Tentu saja nol besar. Hinata sama sekali tak mau menjawab panggilan itu. Naruto benar-benar kalut. Hari ini ia libur, karena kakak kelasnya sedang ujian. Jadi, ia tak akan bisa melihat Hinata selama satu minggu ini. Ditambah lagi, kejadian di rumah Sakura. Bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu semua rencananya dan Sasuke? Apa mungkin Sakura yang memberitahunya? Ahh, tapi Sakura tak mungkin tega melakukan hal itu kan? Melakukan hal yang bisa melukai temannya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa?

Aaahh, ya, dia ingat. Ia menemukan sebuah buku di kelasnya kemarin. ' _Buku apa ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Kalau diperhatikan sih, ini semacam jurnal? Atau mungkin diary? Hmm, tapi kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal sih itu diary. _'Jadi ini diary Hinata?'_ Sekali lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya , mungkin jika ia membaca buku itu, ia jadi bisa lebih mengenal sosok Hinata kan? Ya, tak apa. Ia hanya akan melihat sedikit kok. Sedikit saja.

"Maaf . . . Maafkan aku, _Kami-sama..._ " ia lantas membukanya. Membalik halaman secara acak. Membaca sekilas, demi mencari sesuatu yang kiranya menarik perhatiannya.

Tangannya terhanti. Ada satu halaman yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada gambarnya pula.

"Whooaaaa, dia ternyata lumayan juga..." terkesima, melihat gambar seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum sumringah di gambar itu.

 _'Dear diary..._

 _hari ini, aku melihatnya lagi,_

 _senyum secerah matahari itu,_

 _membuatku merasa nyaman hari ini,_

 _bisakah..aku lebih dekat dengannya?'_

Tulisan itu tak ada yang salah, hanya saja gambar itu terasa tak asing bagiya. Ummm, sepertinya itu dia kan? Sadar, ia lantas tersenyum sendu. Tangannya kembali membalik halaman yang lain, dan berhenti lagi. Membaca dengan hati-hati, takut jika ada satu saja kalimat yang ia lewatkan. Ia memalingkan wajah, menutup sebagian wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Astaga, kenapa aku tersenyum sih? Apa pula wajahku itu, memerah? Ahhh, aku benar-benar terlihat konyol..."

 _'Dear diary,_

 _dia Naruto Uzumaki_

 _pria yang aku suka bukan dari fisik,_

 _maupun dari materi.._

 _ia, yang aku suka karena ia tersenyum,_

 _ia, yang aku suka karena kebodohannya,_

 _ia, yang aku suka apa adanya...'_

Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu benar-benar tertanam dibenakknya. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum jika memikirkannya sekali lagi. Daripada ia mati karena wajahnya yang terus-terusan merona, ia kembali membalik halaman demi halaman. Membaca halaman yang sekiranya menarik untuk dibaca. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah, kadang termenung, kadang keningnya berkerut, mendengus, bahkan marah sampai ia tak sadar sudah membanting handphone barunya.

Praakkk...

"Astaga, hp-ku... Ckk, bagaimana ini? Harganya bahkan hampir menyamai uang jajanku tiga bulan... Ughh, kalau Kaa-san tahu bagaimana?" Frustasi, ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Betapa bodohnya ia, yang hanay gara-gara membaca saja sudah begini. Apalagi kalau ia melihat Hinata bercerita secara langsung padanya.

Sambil mengumpat, tangannya terus bekerja membalik buku itu. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat tulisan terakhir di buku itu.

"Eeh, habis? Kukira masih banyak. Hmm, tgl 28 yaa, berarti kemarin dong..." ia memutuskan membacanya. Hampir saja ia melewatkannya, yang padahal adalah halaman terpenting yang ada disana.

 _'Kuso..._

 _kenapa aku memaki?_

 _aku mendengar sesuatu yang menyedihkan buatku,_

 _aku, ternyata hanya bahan taruhan?_

 _sebegitu bencikah ia padaku?_

 _padahal, aku menyukainya jauh sebelum ia berbaik hati padaku..._

 _bukan berarti aku pamrih, tidak!_

 _aku tulus, sangat.._

 _aku juga ingin jadi penyebanya tersenyum..._

 _jika itu aku, apakah senyum itu akan sama?_

 _akankah tetap sama, walaupun penyebabnya berbeda?'_

Matanya membola, jadi Hinata sudah mendengar perkataannya kemarin siang? Naruto merasa bersalah, penyesalannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat besarnya. Ia membanting buku itu kasar, melampiaskan amarah yang meluap didadanya. Menoleh, ia menatap dirinya di cermin itu. Laki-laki bodoh yang sudah menyakiti Hinata. Menyakiti gadis yang sudah tulus mencintainya. Sekarang bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya memperbaiki semuanya? Memperbaiki keadaan yang sudah sangat kacau ini. Ya, ia harus memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Bagaimana dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Memikirkan tentang perasaannya, kemana sebenarnya semua itu tertuju...

To be continued...

Waahh, ternyata saya absen lama sekali, adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Yahhh, kalau ada ini dia kelanjutannya, maaf kalau sekali lagi ini terlalu pendek dan update-nya kelamaan...hehehe... Yes, dan sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya... Jaa nee...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Standar warning applied!

Don't like, don't read!

You Smile, I Smile

Sial. Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat. Kenapa sih, cuma gara-gara hal sepele gadis bodoh itu sampai pindah sekolah? Naruto heran, apa ia cuma bisa melarikan diri dari masalah? Naruto jadi kesal. Mmmm, tunggu dulu, dia memikirkan apa tadi?

"Heh...sepele? Gadis bodoh? Ckk, apa sih yang aku pikirkan?" Naruto mendengus, pikirannya kacau. Liburan baru saja berakhir dan ia malah dapat kabar yang tak enak begini.

Ya. Ini semua berawal dari kejadian di ulang tahun Sakura. Rencananya, bahkan hubungannya kacau di malam itu. Dan beginilah sekarang, Hinata pindah sekolah dan ia bahkan tak tahu sama sekali tentang kepindahan gadis itu..

"Heyy, kau sudah dengar? Kepindahan Hinata..." tanya Gaara. Gosip memang cepat sekali menyebar, bahkan Gaara yang tak terlalu peduli pun kini sudah lebih dulu tahu ketimbang dirinya.

"Apa? Ohh... Jadi gadis bodoh itu benar-benar pindah? Bagus lah..." Gaara diam. Ia memandangi Naruto dengan seksama. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Sudah salah, masih juga bisa berpikir seperti itu, apa dia masih waras?

"Yaa. . . Gadis bodoh itu. Bodoh karena malah menyukai laki-laki bodoh sepertimu yang tak kalah bodoh dari dirinya. Kalian sama-sama bodoh, dasar bodoh..." ia melengos pergi, dan tetap mengumpat sepanjang jalan. Tak ada yang berani menyapanya. Jujur saja, jika ada yang bertanya padanya, apakah ia menyukai Hinata? Ohh, tentu saja, siapa sih laki-laki di sekolah itu yang tak mengenal Hinata. Gadis manis yang baik hati. Terdengar klise memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Haahh... Dan pasti, dari kejadian malam itu banyak yang mensyukurinya. Karena mereka memiliki kesempatan lebih besar untuk memiliki Hinata. Dan begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Ckkk... Bodoh, apa sih yang aku pikirkan?" ia mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu. Tapi tak masalah kan jika dia berharap? Karena semua orang mempunyai hak kan?

* * *

Setelah kepergian Gaara, Naruto malah bengong. Ia juga tak sadar kalau teman-temannya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Merasa kasihan, ketiga orang itu lantas menepuk pundaknya, menyadarkannya kalau mereka ada disana.

"Tenanglah, kami disini bersamamu..." Lee, entah kenapa hari itu ia sama sekali tak berteriak dengan semangat masa mudanya di depan Naruto. Kiba dan Kankurou hanya bisa mengangguk setelahnya.

"Hn. Terima kasih. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan..." menunduk, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Berusaha memahami apa arti Hinata baginya. Dan benarkah ia menyukai gadis itu?

"Hahaha..."

Dari kejauhan, ia mendengar suara itu. Suara Sakura bersama teman-temannya. Menoleh, ia mendapati Sakura yang juga menatapnya. Namun tak lama karena gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Semuanya kacau, bukannya dekat, kini ia malah semakin jauh dari Sakura. Ia bahkan kehilangan Hinata. Apakah benar ini yang ia harapkan dari taruhan bodoh itu ?

"Sial..." ia berdiri, mungkin dengan tidur sejenak ia bisa lebih baik nantinya. Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang bahkan tak sadar dirinya pergi. Yaaa,, ia hanya perlu tidur, dan saat terbangun nanti, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Standar warning applied  
Don't like, don't read!

Proudly presents...

You Smile, I Smile

Chirp...chirp...chirp  
Matanya masih menutup, enggan rasanya ia bangun pagi itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu, matamya masih terasa berat. Pekerjaan yang ia jalani sekarang sungguh menyiksanya secara fisik. Ya, ia harus mengambil alih posisi ayahnya sebagai seorang presdir. Dari pagi hingga malam, bahkan terkadang sampai dini hari, jadwal kegiatannya hanya rapat, rapat, dan rapat. Begitu pula hari ini, rutinitas yang sudah ia jalani selama 4 tahun tetap terasa berat baginya.  
Setelah mengedipkan mata, yang ia lihat hanya sebuah apron merah muda. Tersenyum, entah sadar atau tidak ia memeluk apron itu. Bergumam kecil, yang membuay si pemakai apron marah besar.  
"This is like what i read yesterday. A man's romance. Hehehe" terkekeh, namun mata Naruto masih terpejam  
Kushina terkejut, dahinya berkedut menahan amarah.  
"Ohh... A man's romance huh? Dasar mesum!"  
Plak...  
Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi tan miliknya. Cukup keras sampai membuat Naruto terbangun. Matanya membelalak, menatap ibunya yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat kesal.  
"Wow . . . Kaa-san, selamat pagi. Kenapa kau sudah marah di jam seperti ini?"  
"Dasar kau... Banguuunn..."

"Haahh.." Naruto menghela napas panjang, membuat teman-temannya heran.  
"Kau kenapa, dobe?" Sasuke yang pertama bertanya.  
"Hah? Tidak, hanya pagi ini sudah sangat sibuk dirumah.." imbuhnya lesu.  
"Hahaha, sibuk? Hey, bilang saja kau dimarahi ibumu  
lagi Naruto.." sahut Kiba.  
"Tsk, diam kau Kiba!"  
"Hahahaha..." semuanya tergelak, mengetahui sahabat pirangnya yang tiap pagi harus mendengar ocehan ibunya yang super galak. Ya, mereka sahabatnya. Ada Sasuke, yang dulu mengajaknya bertaruh, Kiba yang jahil, ada Lee yang penuh semangat, dam si jenius Shikamaru. Dari SMA, sampai sekarang bekerja, entah bagaimana tapi mereka semua bisa bekerja bersama. Kalau Sasuke dan Shikamaru, sudah jelas karena orang tua mereka adalah kolega keluarga Uzumaki. Sedangkan Kiba, rata-rata keluarganya bekerja sebagai dokter hewan, dan keluarga Lee rata-rata tinggal di China. Tapi mereka senang bisa bekerja bersama seperti ini.  
"Hey, cepatlah. Rapatnya akan segera dimulai!" serunya geram. Wajah tannya cemberut lantaram ia menjadi bahan tertawaan semua temannya.  
Mereka lantas bergegas menuju ruang rapat. Namun, belum seberapa jauh mereka berjalan seseorang dengan cepat menabrak mereka. Yang lain sempat menghindar, dan apes bagi Naruto yang ditindih orang iseng tadi. Mata mereka bertemu. Lavender. Warna yang cantik. Warna yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang ia sakiti. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat, tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata cantik itu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, bibir mereka sudah menempel. Dan perlahan, ia merangkul pinggang mungil itu, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Cukup lama, dan cukup hebat sampai membuat semua yang ada di koridor itu terbelalak. Lama! Ya, ciuman itu lama. Dan saat Naruto melepasnya, wajah orang itu merona manis. Semua yang melihat juga merona, dan dengan cepat orang itu bangkit, lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum geli, entah kenapa ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. Juga merasa lega karena bisa melihat mata lavender itu lagi.  
'Gotcha..' serunya dalam hati.  
Sedangkan te!an-temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Naruto yang terus tersenyum sambil memegangi bibirnya.

To be continued...

A/n : Wahhh,, maaf updatenya sangaaaattt lama. Karena pekerjaan dan lain hal, juga nenek saya yang baru" ini meninggal.. Semua cerita saya juga hilang. Sekali lagi maaf yang sebesarbesarnya untuk para readers-san dam terima kasih banyak untuk review dan yang sudah mau menunggu cerita saya ini. Diusahakan bisa diupdate satu atau dua hari sekali. Terima kasih dan sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Punyanya Kishimoto-sensei selalu

Standar warning applied.

Don't like, don't read!

~You Smile, I Smile 


End file.
